For many years as is common today, performing music is restricted to traditional instruments such as acoustic and electronic keyboards, stringed, woodwind, percussive and brass. In all of the instruments in each of these classifications, a high level of mental aptitude and motor skill is required to adequately operate the instrument. Coordination is necessary to control breathing, fingering combinations and expression. Moreover, the cognitive ability to read the music, watch the conductor for cues and listen to the other musicians to make adjustments necessary for ensemble play require high cognitive function. Most school band programs are limited to the use of these instruments and limit band participation to only those students with the physical and mental capacity to operate traditional instruments.
For example, a students with normal mental and physical aptitude shows an interest in a particular traditional instrument and the school and/or parents make an instrument available with options for instruction. The child practices and attends regular band rehearsals. Over time the student becomes proficient at the instrument and playing with other musicians. This is a very common scenario for the average music student.
However, this program assumes all children have adequate cognitive and motor function to proficiently operate a traditional instrument. It assumes that all children are capable of reading music, performing complex fingering, controlling dynamics and making necessary adjustments for ensemble performance. The currently available musical instruments do not consider individuals with below normal physical and mental abilities. Hence, it prohibits the participation of these individuals.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a universal adaptive musical instrument that enables people of all abilities to perform music alone, with other individuals of similar abilities or with others in a traditional band setting. This solution should provide the necessary flexibility to assist individuals with their particular disability. In essence, implement corrective technology to close the gap and enable them to fully participate in music.